Boku No Ano KO
by pingki954
Summary: Naruto selalu mengira Sasuke adalah perempuan manis yang ditakdirkan untuk jadi istrinya, tapi ternyata ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa sasuke adalah lelaki tulen. bagaimana caranya ia menghadapi semua ini. NARUSASU... NARUGAA
1. Chapter 1

**Boku No Ano KO**

**PAIRING : NARUSASU, NARUGAA**

**GENRE : DRAMA**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

A/N

Jangan tanya aku apa arti judul di atas, aku juga gx paham. Aku memang payah memberikan judul. jadi karena cerita ku sedikitnya terispirasi dari manga itu, jadi ku ambil aja judulnya #gubrak

Aku tahu! Aku tahu, kalo aku mungkin buru-buru mempublis cerita baru. Padahal fic yang lain belum ku selesaikan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi tanganku gatel ^^. Jadi begitulah….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jalan yang ramai, tidak menghalangi seorang pengendara motor yang sedang melaju kencang. Namun pria yang membawa motor itu terkesan tidak peduli pada keadaan sekitarnya, ia bahkan tidak mengurangi kecepatan motornya.

Ibu-ibu yang latah terkejut, mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor yang hanya disapa dengan kurang ajar oleh dirinya.

Motor itu terus melaju kencang, menuju sebuah sekolah. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada penjaga yang sudah menutup gerbang. Langsung saja diterobos.

"**UZUMAKI! ANAK KURANG AJAR!"** pria yang ada di atas motor itu hanya minta maaf saja.

Uzumaki Naruto pelajar Konoha School tahun ke dua, anak pasangan dari Minato dan Kushina. Pria yang katanya suka bikin onar tapi baik juga, yang pasti ia suka membuat orang kesal.

Dan satu lagi, cowok yang selalu ditolak… perempuan.

"Itu nggak usah disebut. Sialan!"

.

"Terlambat. Untung kakashi-sensei yang masuk. Kalau guru yang lain lo pasti dilempar keluar!" Kiba berseru ketus, sambil menompang mukanya di meja.

"Hah! Sial aku lupa, kalau tahu sensei lamban yang masuk. Aku tidak aka buru-buru tadi, sial aku bahkan nggak sempat mandi." Gaara teman se-meja Naruto langsung pasang wajah seram. Siap-siap mabuk selama pelajaran.

"Menjijikkan! kau mau jadi babi, ya?" Neji si lelaki dengan rambut panjang, berkomentar sadis

"Diam incset." Balasnya kesal.

"Berhenti bilang incset, kami sepupu!" Neji tidak terima, membuat Kiba yang duduk disampingnya, melirik. Lalu sambil mengorek kupingnya ia berkata.

"Tetap saja kau pemakan modal."

"DIAM KAU ANJING!" Neji langsung menjitak kepala Kiba. Naruto menghela nafas, biasa ia melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

Kiba teman sekelas selama 2 tahun berturut-turut. Anaknya berisik, bahkan lebih berisik daripada dirinya. Sejujurnya lelaki itu selalu mengikuti apapun yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, hanya saja ia tidak sedar dan selalu menyangkalnya.

Hobinya memelihara anjing,

kesukaanya memandikan …anjing.

Cita-citanya jadi dokter …anjing.

Intinya ia akan menikah dengan anjing kesayangannya, yang ia bilang namanya Akamaru is love. Makanya banyak cewek, yang menolak untuk dipacari sama cowok satu ini. Usut punya usut mereka takut punya madu seperti Akamaru. _No way!_

Gaara lain lagi, lelaki ini baru ia kenal selama 6 bulan, waktu pertama ia ada di tahun keduannya dan pria ini langsung menempel padanya kayak prangko. Bahkan mereka disangka maho.

Ini juga salah satu factor kenapa ia ditolak cewek-cewek, tapi ia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan pria ini. Gaara tipe cowok yang setia, maksudnya sahabat yang setia. Beratlah punya teman yang seperti ini.

Neji lebih lama lagi. Mereka berteman sedari kecil, karena ayahnya dulu adalah teman ayahnya Neji. Jadi mereka akrab.

Neji punya sifat aneh, ia lebih suka wanita dalam keluarganya. Hinata Hyuuga sepupunya sendiri. Naruto sendiri baru mengenalnya, karena Neji sangat protektif. Ia dulu tidak pernah memperbolehkan sepupunya bermain dengan Naruto.

Ketika gadis itu remaja, ia bahkan menjadikan gadis itu pacarnya. Makanya ia disebut pemakan modal. Si insect. Tapi ia menolak disebut seperti itu, nyatanya mereka memang sepupu.

Naruto memandang teman-teman anehnya. Mereka bertiga adalah teman terbaik, yang pernah dimilikinya.

"Hei para homo." Naruto langsung mendelik pada seseorang yang datang ke meja mereka, Genk Yahiko _Prince Konoha School_, setidaknya para cewek-cewek menyebut seperti itu, tapi bagi Naruto mereka tidak ubah sekumpulan banci yang suka menindik muka.

"Ada urusan apa? Banci!" Tanya Naruto sambil nyindir, yang disambut dengan tawa oleh Kiba. Yahiko pemimpin genk itu langsung menarik kerah baju Naruto, namun pria pirang itu tidak kenal takut. Ia menghentakkan tangannya dan mendorong tubuh pria itu secara kasar.

Yahiko menenangkan dirinya, tidak ada gunanya juga berkelahi dengan pria yang terkenal bebal ini. Ia tidak akan jera walau babak belur sekalipun, pria yang terkenal pantang menyerah.

"Tapi setidaknya aku punya pacar normal, nggak seperti kalian. Homo." Naruto dan Kiba berdiri dari kursinya, bermaksud menghajar mulut besar Yahiko. Namun Neji menarik kedua orang itu untuk duduk kembali.

Berkelahi dalam kelas, akan berakhir di meja kepala sekolah.

Yahiko menyeringai sambil mengelus lengan pacar disampingnya. Si permen karet, Haruno Sakura. Primadona sekolah mereka.

Naruto menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Sasukeku lebih cantik, dari pada si jidat lebar." Wanita itu murka.

"APA KAU BILANG BAKA!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah tertarik, pada perempuan yang tubuhnya kayak papan." Yahiko menahan amarahnya, Sakura kekasihnya langsung melempar sebuah buku ke muka Naruto. Sebelum pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, perlihatkan padaku wanita yang bernama Sasuke itu." Yahiko melakukan gerakan mengejek dengan mulutnya. Naruto langsung mengeluarkan dompet, dan mengambil foto dengan gambar anak kecil manis di dalamnya.

Kiba dan Neji menepuk jidat. Gaara memandang malas pada teman se bangkunya.

"Nih." Ia menyodorkan foto itu ke muka Yahiko, pria itu menepis.

"Aku tidak butuh foto anak kecil. Perlihatkan Sasuke padaku… wanita yang asli." Naruto mendecak.

"Kau pasti akan menangis nantinya." Yahiko kesal, namun ia menenangkan diri.

"Iya, kalau ia ada. Bisa saja kau bohong untuk menutupi keabnormal kalian. MAHO!"

Neji menyisir rambut panjangnya. "Jangan asal jeblak. Aku punya pacar perempuan."

Genk Yahiko terkekeh. "Adik sendiri? **Incest.**"

Neji mengeram. "Kami sepupu tahu!" Yahiko terkekeh semakin keras, membuat Naruto dan teman-temannya menampilkan raut kesal.

"Dari pada kau makan sendiri adikmu, mendingan kau berikan padaku. Aku bisa memuaskannya." Yahiko menyeringai, sambil mencengkeram celananya sendiri.

Neji meledak, ia hampir saja memukul pria itu, namun ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Kau tunggu saja brengsek!" Ia mendorong tubuh Yahiko, bermaksud mengusir pria itu. Yahiko menunjuk Naruto dengan marah.

"Hei, dasar pembual. Sasuke aja tidak kau tahu dimana berada." Gaara mengambil buku untuk pelajaran keduanya. Karena sudah jelas guru pertama mereka tidak akan datang.

"Tenang saja, wanitaku pasti akan datang." Gaara mendengus tidak suka.

Sasuke Uchiha, teman kecil Naruto, kata pria itu Sasuke adalah cinta pertamanya. Mereka dulu adalah tetangga, buntutnya sih karena Neji melarang Naruto bermain dengan Hinata.

Jadi ia cari anak perempuan yang lain untuk bermain dan dibanggakan pada Neji, ia akhirnya bertemu dengan anak perempuan yang manis bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi sayangnya anak itu pergi karena ayahnya dipindah-tugaskan.

Tapi Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berjanji akan bertemu nantinya dan menikah. Naruto bilang kelak Sasuke harus jadi istrinya. Dan anak kecil itu men-iyakan. Naruto tidak pernah lupa padanya.

Ia selalu megembor-gemborkan pada teman-temannya, kalau Sasuke adalah wanita yang sudah di takdirkan untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

Itu factor tambahan kenapa Naruto nggak disukai cewek, para wanita tidak suka pria lebay nan pembual. Nyatanya orang yang bernama Sasuke itu tidak pernah ada.

"Pelajaran kedua Jiraiya-sensei!" Naruto terkejut mendengar penuturan Kiba, yang sudah mengeluarkan buku keduannya lalu ia buru-buru mengeluarkan catatannya. Teman-temannya memandang takjub, jarang mereka melihat Naruto seantusias ini.

Dengan guru yang lain, Naruto terkenal pemalas dan tidak punya semangat. Ia akan berubah seratus persen menjadi murid yang rajin dihadapan senseinya ini.

Gaara cemburu pada sensei-nya tersebut. Naruto bahkan tidak seantusias itu padanya.

Ia bahkan melengkapi catatannya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Ketika sensei menyapa mereka, maka dengan lantang Naruto yang pertama menjawab salam itu.

Kiba memandang malas, apa sih yang membuat Naruto suka pada sensei yang mesum itu? Guru itu hanya pandai menganggu anak-anak perempuan di kelas mereka.

"Em… ada yang dapat membantu saya?" Jiraiya-sensei memandang kesekeliling kelas, dengan beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya. Berharap ada yang menolong membagi kertas itu pada teman-teman mereka.

Naruto dengan sigap berdiri. "Biar saya saja sensei!" benar-benar cari perhatian.

Jiraiya tersenyum pada murid kesayangannya itu, ketika ia mendekat lelaki yang menjabat sebagai pendidik itu berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"Terimakasih Naruto. Nanti kuperlihatkan icha-icha paradise padamu." Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Naruto.

Bukan karena ia di perbolehkan melihat buku mesum itu. Tapi karena wajah guru kesayangannya ini sangat dekat padanya.

"Iya! Serahkan semuanya padaku sensei!" Ia meninju tangannya ke langit penuh semangat, membuat Jiraiya terkekeh. Teman-temannya hanya memutar mata, bosan.

Naruto tentu saja senang. Mungkin ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sensei itu lebih lama.

…

Jiraiya mengacak rambut Naruto yang dengan senang hati membantunya lagi membawa kertas berisi tes ulangan yang tadi ia berikan pada murid-muribnya. Ia senang Naruto tidak ikut protes ketika ia bilang ada ulangan mendadak tadi di kelas.

Ia memang sering memberikan ulangan secara mendadak, tujuannya agar siswa tidak hanya belajar ketika ulangan tiba. Tapi ia senang Naruto melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Ia kadang tidak percaya ketika guru yang lain berbicara jelek tentangnya. Namun lamunannya urung ketika seorang guru laki-laki lewat dihadapannya.

"Oro-chan semangat." Ia menggoda lelaki itu. Pria yang bernama Orochimaru itu mendelik ke arahnya. Jiraiya terkekeh. Naruto tidak suka.

"Dia manis kan?" Naruto tidak menjawab, ia semakin benci ketika senseinya tertawa nggak jelas.

Apanya yang manis? Orochimaru-sensei dibilang manis. Pasti mata Jiraiya-sensei katarak.

Sensei itu tirus dan berkulit pucat seperti mayat. Rambutnya panjang kadang menutupi matanya. Daripada manis ia lebih pantas disebut mengerikan.

"Aku juga manis, sensei." Jiraiya Mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu kembali terkekeh.

"Sudah sana ke kantin." Ia sangat berterimakasih pada muridnya ini. Tapi ia juga tidak mau mengorbankan waktu makan siang Naruto karena menolongnya.

Naruto menggangguk, lalu berbalik arah, namun ia memalingkan wajahnya ketika ingat sesuatu.

"Sensei nanti pulang denganku. Ya?" Jiraiya langsung menolak. "Tidak bisa, aku ada janji dengan orang lain."

Naruto berdecak, ia tahu orang lain itu siapa. Orochimaru-sensei keparat. Lelaki jalang!

Lalu ia menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengucap serapah dalam pikirannya.

.

"Hei kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Kiba menyelutuk sambil terus memasukkan dango ke mulutnya, Neji mengernyit jijik saat ada yang berhamburan dari mulutnya.

Naruto masih dengan wajah kesal menarik kursi dan mendudukinya.

"Ck, aku kesal pada Orochimaru-sensei." Gaara melirik, sebelum membersih mulutnya dari sisa makan siangnya.

"Kenapa? Kau melakukan kesalahan?" Lalu ia menyodorkan air mineral pada lelaki pirang itu.

"Kalian tahu, sensei bilang kalau sensei mirip ular itu…manis." Ia menyebut kata manis dengan nada mengejek sekaligus marah. Kiba langsung menyemburkan jus dari mulutnya ke wajah Gaara. Pria itu mengirim tatapan mengerikan.

Kiba hanya dapat terkekeh masam.

Neji menyerumput jus yang dipesannya. "Kau tidak sedang cemburu kan. Naruto?" Pria pirang itu mendadak kaget ia menatap Neji horror menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Gaara ikut kaget juga, menatap lekat-lekat pria pirang itu. Menuntut jawaban.

Kiba terkekeh. Ia kembali memasukkan dango ke mulutnya dan berkata lantang ke arah Naruto.

"Bapi bengkahmu benunjukkan ka beu kai Jiraiya-bensei(tapi tingkahmu menunjukkan kalau kau menyukai Jiraiya-sensei)." Neji langsung menutup mulut pria itu. Sebelum mereka bertiga terkena rabies.

Naruto kemudian memakan makan siangnya. "Jangan gila. Kiba." Ia membantahnya. Gaara lega.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Tentang taruhanmu dengan Yahiko?" Kiba bertanya lagi, tapi Gaara dan Neji Nampak juga penasaran.

"Gampang tinggal tunggu Sasuke pulang." Gaara mengaduk jusnya ogah-ogahan.

"Bagaimana kalau ia tidak pulang?" Kiba mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Gaara.

"Kau harus punya rencana cadangan, Naruto." Neji mengibaskan rambutnya kesamping. Ia Nampak sangat berwibawa. Memang diantara mereka berempat Neji-lah yang lebih bersikap dewasa.

Naruto melihat Neji sejenak lalu terkekeh. " Pinjam Hinatamu aja sebentar." Nadanya seolah-olah sepertih meminta jam tangan untuk dipinjamkan.

"Jangan harap." Neji membuang muka, tapi sendok garpu sudah melayang ke tangan Naruto. Untung pria itu sigap kalau tidak tangannya bisa berlubang.

"DASAR INSECST GILA!"

…

Kiba menyenggol Naruto saat ia mengeluarkan motornya di parkiran. Mereka berencana pulang bersama hari ini. Neji sejak dari tadi menghilang, ia menjemput pacarnya di sekolah khusus putri.

Naruto melirik sekilas pada Kiba, pria itu menunjuk kearah tempat parkiran mobil para sensei. Pemandangan itu membuat Naruto mengeram marah.

Ia melihat senseinya mengambil kunci mobil Orochimaru sambil bercanda, mereka nampak mesra, Naruto lalu memakirkan kembali motornya, dan bergegas ke sana.

Gaara yang ada disamping pemuda itu, mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka dengan tingkah Naruto.

Tadi padahal pemuda itu sudah berjanji padanya, untuk mengantarnya pulang. Ia sengaja menelpon supirnya agar tidak menjemputnya hari ini. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruto.

Tapi kelihatannya ini tidak berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya.

Sesampainya di sana, Naruto dengan kasar menarik Jiraiya-sensei yang tubuhnya sudah setengah memasuki mobil. Ulahnya itu membuat guru itu mengernyit bingung.

Orochimaru-sensei yang sudah berada dalam mobil, turun kembali. Ia tidak suka dengan pemuda blonde yang selalu mencari perhatian pada Jiraiya.

"Pulang denganku, sensei." Nadanya tidak meminta tapi perintah.

"Naruto aku sudah berjanji dengan Oro…"

"Pulang denganku. **Sensei!**" ia mengulang kembali perkataannya kali ini suaranya agak keras, membuat pria dengan rambut putih itu tertawa, baru kali ini melihat Naruto yang pemaksa.

Gaara yang jengah menarik lengan Naruto. "Katanya kau mau mengantarku." Naruto menepis tangan sang Sabaku.

"Ada Kiba." Jiraiya-sensei mengelus surai pirang pria itu. "Tidak baik sudah berjanji, mengingkarinya Naruto." Pria blonde itu tersenyum, tapi ia langsung menarik senseinya tersebut. Jiraiya tidak berkutik ia melempar tatapan meminta maaf pada Ochimaru, kekasihnya.

Orichimaru memandang tidak suka. Gaara menghentakkan kakinya. Matanya nyalang memandang ke arah Jiraiya. _Guru sialan!_

…

Naruto melempar tasnya dengan gusar. Bukan apa-apa sih. Tadi mendengar nasehat senseinya membuat ia tidak suka. Kalau menyangkut Orochimaru-sensei ia memang tidak bisa untuk menahan rasa tidak sukanya.

"Owwww!" Namun ia menjerit sakit ketika ada yang menjewer kupingnya.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Jangan menambah pekerjaanku!" Naruto masih menjerit minta ampun sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan ibunya dari kuping kirinya.

"lepas. Ma!~" tapi perempuan berambut merah itu. Tidak menaruh rasa kasihan sama sekali.

"Ya..ya sakit ma!" Akhirnya ia menyerah dan melepaskan kuping anaknya. Naruto nyengir takut-takut lalu mengambil tas yang sudah sembarangan ia buang. Menaruh ke tempat biasanya.

Ibunya memang menakutkan.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu?" Naruto yang lagi asyik main game melirik ibunya yang sibuk merapikan dan melipat baju.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Ia ogah-ogahan dan acuh tak acuh. Ibunya geram ia tidak suka Naruto mengabaikannya.

Dengan sadis ia melempar bh nya sendiri kemuka Naruto. Sang anak hanya menatap malas.

"Ckckc apa kau seorang ibu ? mana ada ibu yang suka melempar anaknya dengan pakaian dalam…"

Ia menenteng benda itu dan di ayun-ayunkan. Kushina makin meledak. "Mana kecil pula" ia menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya.

**TAK…!**

"Dasar anak tidak sopan." Naruto mengaduh sakit, kepalanya yang di jitak. Ia kemudian tersenyum, kadang ia memang suka bercanda dengan ibunya. Semenjak kematian ayahnya, Ibu adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat ia lindungi.

"Tsunade tadi kesini. Ia juga mengirim beberapa kue yang enak, ia ingin kamu mencicipinya." Naruto menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak meneruskan permainannya.

"Hah…mana ada di dunia ini seorang ibu menyuruh anaknya menikah dengan nenek tua." Ia kembali mendesah berat.

"Tapi biarpun begitu, Tsunade masih perawan." Suara ibunya santai saja, tidak peduli pada wajah horor putranya. Ia kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya sambil bernyanyi.

Ya… Naruto baru tahu berita ini, ketika ia masuk _Konoha School_ pertama kali. Kata ibunya ayahnya Minato Namikaze sebelum meninggal, telah berwasiat agar Naruto menikahi Tsunade kelak setelah lulus sekolah.

Tentu saja ini ditolak mentah-mentah Naruto, pasalnya ia tidak mau menikahi nenek-nenek dan lagi ia sudah punya seseorang yang akan ia nikahi. Wanita itu adalah Sasukenya tersayang. Ogah banget.

Tapi ibunya bilang, nikahi Tsunade dulu baru boleh menikah dengan Sasuke.

_What the hell_—masih kata ibunya. Ini adalah perjanjian abadi antara ayahnya dan kekasih Tsunade terdahulu, Dan. Soalnya Dan Kato adalah paman tersayang Minato. Sebelum Dan mati karena penyakit parah, Minato berjanji akan menikahi Tsunade.

Tapi sialnya Minato malah jatuh hati pada Kushina. Jadi tugas berat ini ia lampiaskan pada anaknya.

Ayah sadis.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas berat. Dasar sial! kenapa ia harus terlahir sebagai putra lelaki saraf itu.

Duk…!

"Jangan mengatai ayahmu. Anak brengsek!"

…

"Hey…Naruto kenapa tampangmu kusut begitu?" Kiba yang baru datang lalu merangkul pemuda berambut blonde yang acak-acak itu.

"Kau tidak mandi lagi?" Neji yang baru datang melihat jijik ke arah Naruto. Lelaki yang dipandang tidak menyahut tampang masih kusut.

"Apa jangan-jangan karena masalah nenek itu lagi, ya?" Perkataan Gaara tepat sasaran, Naruto langsung menatap pria dengan rambut merah lekat-lekat. Dan mengenggam kedua tangan pria itu, "Kau bisa membaca hatiku ya. Gaa-chan?" Yang dipandang merona.

Ia bahkan harus terpaksa memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi perasaannya yang bergejolak. Di pandang seperti itu oleh Naruto membuat ia tersipu.

Neji memandang malas, sebenarnya ia yang paling tahu perasaan bocah berambut merah itu pada teman masa kecilnya. Hanya saja Naruto si idiot yang tidak peka.

Belum lagi fakta bahwa Naruto mencintai orang lain dan straight. Makanya Neji tidak terlalu ikut campur.

Kiba terkekeh dan mencubit pipi Gaara. "Gaa-chan kau manis." Neji menopang dagunya. Alasan kenapa anak-anak _Kanoha Shcool_ memanggil mereka gay, tak lain karena kelakuan mereka sendiri.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!"

"Pagi." Beberapa anak mendesah kecewa mereka berharap kali ini guru sekaligus wali kelas mereka tidak hadir di kelas. Naruto bahkan sempat berdoa. Biar gurunya dapat kecelakaan._ Ah…sial tidak beruntung._

Kakashi sensei tersenyum, kemudian menaruh beberapa buku di meja. Tak lama kemudian seseorang menyusul dibelakangnya. Murid baru.

Naruto memandang tidak minat. Pada pesaingnya yang muncul lagi. Anak-anak perempuan langsung histeris melihat murid baru itu. Kakahsi terpaksa mengangkat tangannya untuk mendiamkan bibir-bibir manis para murid perempuan.

Bagaimana tidak histeris. Murid baru itu adalah cowok berwajah rupawan. Dengan bibir tertekuk masam. Kayaknya ia anak jutawan yang sombong. Terbukti dengan wajahnya yang super songgong. Belum lagi kulitnya yang seputih bayi, bikin Naruto silau. Dan apa-apaan model rambutnya itu? Apa itu styles baru? Kalau ia. Naruto harus menyebutnya si ayam bertelor.

Dasar lelaki yang bikin sakit mata!

Bahkan _prince konoha_ si banci Yahiko, memandang tidak suka pada murid baru di depan. Mungkin ia merasa tersaingi.

Kiba mencoleknya, wajahnya cemberut. Plus air mata yang mengalir.

"Ayo bunuh lelaki itu Naruto." Kasian…! Kiba pasti merasa semakin sulit mendapat pacar kalau pesaingnya nambah dengan model seperti itu. Untung saja ia sudah menyiapkan cadangan perempuan seperti _my lovelly _Sasuke. Jadi ia tidak perlu takut kalau murid-murid perempuan di sekolah ini akan menolaknya.

Beda dengan Neji dan Gaara, dua lelaki itu kelihatan biasa-biasa saja. Naruto melihat mereka yang tidak peduli. Tentu saja, mereka juga termasuk lelaki tertampan di sekolah walaupun dicap homo. Beda dengannya dan Kiba. Ah hidup ini tidak adil. _Sasuke cepat datang!_

"Siapa namamu. Tampan?" Tapi kayaknya si Kakashi-sensei tidak dihiraukan oleh murid-murid ini. Anak-anak perempuan masih gaduh saja. Bahkan si dada rata, pacar si banci berdiri dan bertanya pada murid baru itu sambil mengedip-ngedip mata. Yahiko menarik pacarnya buat duduk. Tapi si Haruno masih melemparkan tatapan genit.

Naruto dan Kiba tidak bisa menahan kekehannya. Yahiko memandang dan melemparkan tatapan tajam sambil memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya. Yang berarti ayo berkelahi. Namun bukan Naruto kalau ia takut. Ia malah mengejek pria itu dengan pura-pura jadi banci. Yahiko mengebrak meja.

Seketika suasana berubah sunyi dan berfokus pada Yahiko. Sebuah penghapus papan tulis langsung melayang dan menghantam kepalannya. Tersangka Kakahsi sensei yang melempar benda laknat itu. Guru itu melempar tatapan tajam pada seluruh siswa yang membuat mereka merinding semua.

Efek Kakashi-sensei memang menyeramkan.

Ia berdehem sebentar "Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu." Anak laki-laki bertampang ayam itu tidak peduli. Anak perempuan berbinar-binar menunggu suara pria itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal." Ia membungkuk sedikit kelihatannya agak segan. Ketika ia menegakkan badannya ia menjadi tidak suka dengan reaksi teman-temannya.

Anak-anak terbengon-bengong, Naruto membatu di tempat. Rohnya terasa ditarik keluar. Kiba sulit bernafas, Gaara berdecak ia tidak suka dengan hal ini. Neji terkekeh, ia menutup mulut agar tawanya tidak lepas.

Genk Yahiko yang paling heboh, mereka langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oi Naruto! 'istrimu' cantik sekali membuatku ingin menagis melihatnya…ha…ha…"

Mereka kembali tertawa dan salah satu teman genk mereka, menyelutuk dan memanasi Naruto yang masih tidak bergerak.

"Dan…dadanya juga rata…wkwkwkw…ha…ha.."

"HA…HA…HA..." —tawa mereka akhirnya pecah, ada yang bersiul-siul ada yang melempar tatapan jijik dan kasihan ke arah Naruto.

"Mereka memang MAHO!" Sasuke yang berada di depan, tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan ejekan yang terlontarkan. Akhirnya Kakashi menyuruhnya duduk disalah satu bangku kosong yang sudah di siapkan. Dan menenangkan muridnya.

Kiba kembali mencolek bahu temannya. Tidak ada respon, Naruto belum kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Kenapa ia cowok Naruto? Bukan kah katamu ia cewek." Si pirang masih terbengong-bengong. Kiba menatapnya kesal dengan air mata yang semakin banyak mengalir. Imagenya hancur total.

Naruto bangun dan mendekati Sasuke. Pria itu memandang datar pada si pirang yang mendekatinya. Namun ia berubah marah ketika pemuda ini dengan seenaknya menggenggam tonjolan di pahanya.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sensei, dengan efek air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Kakashi-Sensei Sasuke batangan."

**DUAKH!**!—Naruto langsung tersungkur ke lantai karena pukulan telak dari Sasuke.

Kakahsi-sensei yang tidak mengerti menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Tentu saja dia kan laki-laki."

…**Tbc…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boku No Ano KO**

**PAIRING : NARUSASU**

**GENRE : DRAMA**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

A/N

Jangan tanya aku apa arti judul di atas, aku juga gx paham. Aku memang payah memberikan judul. Jadi karena cerita ku sedikitnya terispirasi dari manga itu, jadi ku ambil aja judulnya. Ha…ha… #ditimpuk reader

Untuk cap ni naruxx dulu ya ^^ cap depan baru xxsasu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kushina duduk di meja makan dengan bahagia, sedangkan Naruto menampakkan wajah yang ingin bunuh diri. Belum lagi disampingnya, ada seseorang yang mukanya sama dengan dinding rumah alias datar dan tidak tahu malu macam muka tembok.

Masih teringat dikepalanya saat ibunya bilang, mulai sekarang Sasuke akan tinggal bersama kita. Karena ayah dan ibunya mau bulan madu kedua, mereka takut meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di rumah jadi untuk sementara Sasuke tinggal bersama mereka. Lagian masih menurut ibunya, Mikoto dan Fugaku yang katanya nama kedua orang tua Sasuke percaya pada calon menantu mereka. Busyet! rasanya benar-benar ia ingin terjun dari lantai lima, mendapatkan restu yang tidak diharapkan itu.

"Sasuke-kun tampan sekali, beruntungnya Naruto." Ia langsung menaruh banyak tomat kesukaan laki-laki itu kedalam mangkok di depan Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto memandang ibunya dengan horror. _Beruntung apanya? _batinnya merana mendengar antusias ibunya.

"Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Tsunade, ia bahkan ingin melihat calon madunya. Katanya ia sudah bersiap-siap lho, tinggal tunggu satu tahun lagi! Aduh… ibu juga harus melakukan persiapan, kan!" Seandainya Naruto mulutnya melebar, sudah pasti mulutnya bakal jatuh ke atas meja. Saking syoknya.

Sasuke disamping tidak peduli ia makan dengan tenang, Naruto memandang sebal ke arah lelaki itu.

"Kau! Hey kau!" Ia menunjuk muka lelaki sombong itu dengan kasar, "Apa ini tidak masalah bagimu?!" Naruto kemudian mencengkeram rambutnya sendiri karena rasa tidak percaya. "Maksudku, kita berdua… laki-laki." Ucapnya lirih pada akhir kalimat.

Namun si ayam bertelor itu, tidak bereaksi banyak, "Hn." Hanya dua huruf yang keluar dari bibir pahitnya, membuat amarah Naruto meledak. Ia berdiri dan mencengkeram kerah baju lelaki itu. "APA MAKSUDMU, HN! HAH! TEME SIALAN!"

"Aduh ternyata Sasuke bisa menerimanya, ya? ibu senang!" Wajah Kushina sudah berbinar-binar, Naruto berteriak frustasi. Sebenarnya sudah sejak pulang tadi ia mau bunuh diri kalau bisa.

Ternyata selama ini, ibunya tahu kalau Sasuke adalah lelaki, ah tentu saja ia tahu. Bukankah dulu mereka bertetangga, pantesan ibunya bilang, nikahi Tsunade dulu baru Sasuke. Mendingan ia langsung di bunuh saja! Tapi apa ibu dan lelaki songong itu bisa menerima keadaan ini? Sial! Ia merasa nasibnya selalu jelek.

Belum lagi, mulai saat ini ia dan si ayam itu akan tinggal bersama. Sekamar pula! Ia benar-benar apes. Tuhan tolong cabut nyawanya!

Padahal harapan satu-satunya sudah ia pertaruhkan lewat Sasuke, namun sosok bertahun-tahun ia tunggu berubah sedratis itu. Dan jauh dari harapannya.

Padahal selama ini ia selalu menjadikan Sasuke sebagai wanita obyek fantasi liarnya? Opal yang gede dan pipis yang tebal. Oh dirinya yang malang, kemana semua itu? Kenapa yang muncul malah Sasuke yang dadanya rata kayak papan dan pipisnya seperti tongkat baseball.

Tunggu! Jangan-jangan Sasuke melakukan transgender. Dari bulat jadi batang! Mana mungkin Sasuke yang manis dan imut-imut berubah jadi pria yang datar, sedatar papan triplek!

Perlahan ia menghampiri ranjang tempat Sasuke yang sudah tidur, berani sekali pria itu tidur di kasurnya yang sempit pikirnya, mungkin ia harus menendang pria itu setelah memeriksa sesuatu.

Sreet—bunyi resleting yang perlahan Naruto buka, ia benar-benar harus memeriksanya, memastikannya sendiri.

**Duakh!**

Namun sebelum ia sempat melihat, sebuah tendangan mengenai dagunya. Sehingga ia terlempar beberapa meter, tersangka Sasuke masih menahan kakinya di udara sebelum dengan santai ia menurunkan kakinya dan menaikan resleting celananya sendiri.

Ia memandang Naruto dengan muka datar tanpa ekpresi, sedangkan pria pirang itu mengaduh sakit.

"Dobe akan kukatakan sekali, dan jangan bertanya lagi." Ia masih memasang muka yang sama, Naruto memandangnya gusar. Apalagi dengan panggilan barunya, emang masalah kalau dia sedikit tidak pintar? bukan berarti dia bodoh!

" Aku memegang prinsip, lakukan 'itu' setelah menikah, jadi… bersabarlah." Naruto bengong untuk sekian detik, apalagi si pria ekor ayam mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah tidak menunjukkan apapun.

Saat kesadaran berkumpul di kepalanya yang ia lakukan hanyalah berteriak. Apa!? Ia tidak akan pernah melakukan itu dengan lelaki, bermimpi pun tidak. Ia masih mencintai opal gede dengan pipis tebal. Sialan!

Sasuke tidak ambil pusing, ia kembali tidur dengan damai, meninggalkan Naruto yang setia mengutuk.

…

Benar, pagi ini bagi Naruto adalah neraka dunia. Ia dengan tampang acak-acak berjalan linglung diikuti Sasuke di belakang dengan gaya angkuh, lelaki dengan surai pirang itu benar-benar tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Ia sedang dikelilingi dengan aura yang suram.

Dimulainya dengan bangun di atas lantai yang dingin, kurang tidur dan tidak ingin mandi. Belum lagi ia harus—terpaksa—membonceng si ekor ayam dibelakang. Menambah beban hidup dan punggungnya. Ini hari ter sial dalam hidupnya.

Ketika sampai di kelas, Yahiko yang melihatnya berjalan bersama Sasuke, terkekeh. Ia menghalangi jalan Naruto.

"Wow… datang dengan istri, ya? Maho." Disambut tawa dari genk Yahiko, beberapa anak perempuan ikut tertawa kecil, Kiba berwajah suram memandang Naruto dengan kepedihan, ia juga kurang tidur sepertinya. Mungkin syok karena peristiwa kemarin.

"Minggir, banci!" Naruto tidak mood, ia memandang Yahiko dengan tatapan kosong. Namun lelaki bertindik itu tidak bergerak, ia hanya tertawa menyebalkan. Naruto semakin kesal.

"Minggir, atau kau akan menyesal." Yahiko kembali terkekeh.

Naruto akhirnya menarik kepala Yahiko dan membenturkan bibirnya, si pria berambut orange terkejut. Apalagi lidah Naruto dengan berani memasuki mulut dan membelit lidahnya dalam sekejab.

"Ketua!" Anak buah Yahiko berteriak, anak-anak perempuan menutup mulutnya, Gaara bahkan berdiri dari bangkunya. Sasuke memandang tidak minat. Ketika bibirnya dilepaskan Yahiko terjatuh, dan Naruto segera menuju kursinya.

Yahiko memandang Naruto dalam diam, mendadak kelas jadi sunyi yang ia dengar hanya lantunan lagu merdu dan suara tapak Naruto yang bergema. Seolah-olah mereka hanya berdua dikelas ini, dirinya dan punggung Naruto yang berjalan didepan.

Ia bahkan tidak sedar saat Sasuke menggosok bibirnya dengan sapu tangan secara kasar, bibirnya panas.

Deg

Sentuhan Naruto di bibir dan lidahnya membuat jantungnya berdetak. _Apa ini? Perasaan macam apa ini?_ Dulu ia selalu merasa ia adalah boss dan hero nya, Sakaki Makio. Maklum ia pencinta berat sinetron yang sering ditonton ibunya My Boss My Hero, ia selalu merasa dirinya sakaki Makio dan Sakura adalah hikarinya.

Tapi ternyata selama ini yang jadi hero dan Sakaki Makio adalah Naruto, dan dirinya selama ini adalah Sakura-apalah. Sekarang matanya muncul love-love besar. Ia jatuh cinta pada Sakaki Makio. Oh indahnya hidup.

"M-Makky." Gumannya lirih, anak-anak se genk segera mengerumuni Yahiko. Berusaha menyadarkan ketuanya, mereka memandang Sasuke tajam karena sudah membuat bibir ketua mereka dower, namun Sasuke tidak peduli. Sambil memasukkan tangannya dalam saku, ia berjalan dengan penuh ke angkuhan.

Naruto yang sampai di bangkunya, langsung duduk sambil menghantamkan kepalanya ke meja. Membuat Kiba terkejut, ia kemudian ikut menghantamkan kepalanya. Ia sedih, sedih sekali. Sedangkan Gaara masih memasang wajah sangar, sedari tadi ia memandang Naruto tajam.

"Naruto." Panggilnya. "Iya." Jawab Naruto tidak bersemangat, sambil melihat Gaara dengan aura yang lebih suram.

"Bibirmu kotor, sini ku bersih, kan."Katanya dengan memanjukan kepala, Naruto tidak bergerak ia memandang kosong ke arah Gaara, saat bibir Gaara hampir mencapai mulut Naruto. Tiba-tiba ada mulut lain yang menyambar bibirnya.

Anak-anak perempuan berteriak, melihat adegan live tanpa sensor itu.

Gaara terkejut, apalagi saat melihat dengan jelas mata sewarna malam itu tepat dihadapannya. Menyambar sadis bibirnya, yang hanya ia peruntukkan untuk Naruto tercinta. Ia mundur dan menyapu bibirnya dengan marah.

Tersangka Sasuke yang melakukannya, menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Tidak usah repot! Tuan tanuki." Gaara langsung mengirim tatapan membunuh, dibalas Sasuke dengan ketajaman melebihi pedang. Kiba melirik mereka berdua yang sama-sama mengirim hawa dingin melebihi kutub utara. Peperangan yang mengerikan.

Untunglah sosok Kurenai-sensei datang, mengaburkan hawa yang tidak mengenakan itu. Membuat Kiba menghela nafas lega, sedangkan Naruto tidak merasa apa-apa. Ia masih merasa suram, gelap… gelap…

"Uchiha Sasuke! Sialan!" Gaara mendesis, mukanya flat tanpa ekpresi apapun. Membuat Kiba yang duduk dibelakangnya merinding disko, ia menyayangkan Neji yang tidak hadir hari ini. Lelaki itu ikut turnamen antar kelas.

…

Naruto masih duduk termenung. Neji sudah kembali. Mereka berkumpul di kantin sekolah, akhir minggu memang kantin sangat padat, untung mereka dapat tempat. Neji memandang Naruto dengan mulut penuh onigiri buatan Hinata dalam mulutnya, aura yang di pancarkan si pirang benar-benar gelap.

Di kanan kirinya duduk dua orang yang tidak dapat ditebak ekspresinya alias datar kayak jalan yang digilas. Si datar pertama, bertampang ayam sekali-kali menyuap nasi kepada Naruto yang masih murung, si pirang memandang sebal tapi ia masih membuka mulut dan mengunyah apapun yang di suapin ke mulutnya.

Sedangkan si datar kedua mirip tanuki liar, mengirim delikan tajam yang sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya pada si ayam. Neji dan Kiba terpaksa menghembuskan nafas-nafas berkali-kali karena aura yang begitu mengerikan, sedangkan Naruto masih di dunianya.

Kedatangan perempuan dengan rambut kinclong ke meja mereka membuat Kiba pasang gaya. Namun si wanita melirik dan melempar senyum genit ke arah Sasuke. Membuat Kiba meratap sedih.

"Jadi ini yang namanya, Sasuke?" Tanya perempuan itu.

"Nee-san ngapain kemari?" Gaara bertanya dengan aksennya, memandang malas pada kakak perempuannya yang senyum-senyum tidak jelas. "Mau melihat sainganmu," Jawabnya polos, Kiba melongo tidak mengerti.

"kalau tampang sainganmu seperti ini. Jadi susah, kan outoto?" Tanyanya sambil mengedip mata, membuat Gaara menggeram marah.

Naruto ikut memandang perempuan itu lama, kemudian mulutnya berkata dengan berani. "Temari-nee, dadamu… besar ya?" pertanyaan itu disambut dengan pukulan di muka Naruto. Membuat benjolan sebesar kentang di kepala pirangnya.

Tak lama kemudian ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Yahiko, sedangkan anggota genknya memandang ketua mereka dengan cemas.

"Makky." Panggilan itu membuat empat pria dan satu wanita mengernyit dahi, mereka tidak tahu siapa yang di maksud lelaki ini. Sedangkan Naruto memandang tidak minat, ia kesal sama banci ini.

"Ambillah puding ini untukmu!" Yahiko menyodorkan sekotak pudding kesukaannya pada Naruto dengan pipi merah, Naruto tidak mengerti namun ia mengambil juga puding itu. Sedangkan anak buah Yahiko menangis melihat dengan penuh perasaan pada ketuanya. Soalnya mereka tahu bagaimana ketua sangat menyukai pudding, ia bahkan tidak bisa sarapan tanpa pudding.

"Jangan ketua! Itu adalah puding terakhir." Setelah itu Yahiko kabur begitu saja, menimbulkan tanda Tanya besar di kepala mereka.

"Ya ampun… ternyata kau populer diantara laki-laki, Naruto." Pujian dari Temari membuat mood Naruto turun sampai nol persen. Dengan air mata di pipinya ia menggenggam kedua tangan Neji, membuat pria itu risih karena tatapan dua pria di samping Naruto.

"Neji aku sedih, biarkan aku sayangi Hinatamu sebentar." Ujarnya dengan wajah anak anjing minta dikasihani. Namun aura Neji menggelap.

"Jadi selama ini kau sayang sama Hinata!" Naruto mengangguk tanpa tujuan, sedangkan Neji membara.

"Kurang ajar kau Naruto! Kau selingkuh dengan Hinata!" Ini orang bicara apasih? Naruto memandang kosong sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Kiba menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. 'Si Naruto sadar tidak sih? kalau ia sedang membagunkan anjing gila si incest pemakan modal'

Neji melompat ke atas meja, gumpalan tangan kekarnya hampir mendarat ke wajah Naruto. Namun pelukan di tubuhnya menghentikan pukulan itu, tersangka yang memeluknya adalah si banci dengan banyak asesoris di mukanya.

"Jangan lukai Makky, ia tidak berniat mengatakan itu." Neji menggeram seperti singa yang ke jepit kakinya. "Kau make love dengan pacarku?" Ampun…! Perasaan ia bilang makky deh, buka make love.

"Ku bunuh kau!" Neji membabi buta, menerjang sana-sini bahkan kursi ama meja jadi korbannya. Yahiko lari kencang sambil berputar di wilayah kantin, sedangkan anak buahnya ikut mengekor di belakang sambil memanggil nama ketuanya.

Seluruh kantin kacau balau, membuat Sakura yang belum mendapatkan makan siang memandang jengkel pada Neji yang menggila.

"Hey incest! Berhenti! Tidak ada yang suka pada adikmu." Niatnya sih untuk meredakan amarah lelaki itu, tapi Sakura tidak sedar. Neji kalau sudah menyangkut Hinata, pendengarannya sudah tidak bagus lagi.

"KAU! Jadi selama ini kau menyukai adikku!" Sakura ternganga dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "KU BUNUH KAU!" Aduh tolong karantina si gila ini! atau kalau perlu suntik anti rabies saja!

"Toloooonnng!" Dan Sakura hanya bisa menjerit sambil berlari keluar.

Sedangkan si pria pirang masih murung saja, menangisi dirinya sendiri. Ah benar-benar ia sudah kehilangan opal gede di ganti ama papan gilas.

…

Kushina memandang Naruto yang seperti di hantui roh kesialan. "Kau kenapa Naruto?" Si anak memandang ibunya. "Ibu, kenapa di dunia ini ada wanita yang lahir sebagai lelaki?" Kusiha tidak paham.

"Kau bicara apa?" Aura suram kembali menguar dibelakang si pirang. "Ibu kenapa Sasuke laki-laki?" ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Sedangkan Sasuke yang baru datang memandang tidak mengerti pada ibunya Naruto yang tersenyum aneh padanya.

"Aku tahu apa yang di inginkan anakku, Sasuke-chan."

"Hn."

Sekarang Sasuke tahu maksud ibunya Naruto itu, ia memandang dirinya sendiri di cermin dengan wajah seperti biasa, tidak terkejut atau apapun.

"ya Ampun, kau manis sekali Sasuke-chan! Naruto pasti suka." Sasuke tidak yakin, pasalnya ia Nampak mengerikan dengan baju kekuarangan bahan ini. Rok pendek hampir Nampak celana dalamnya dan baju ketat yang bikin sesak. Belum lagi dengan warna-warni di mukanya.

Apa si dobe itu menyukai hal seperti ini?!

Naruto yang duduk di atas lantai meratapi nasibnya, sambil mengelus foto Sasuke masih kecil.

Orang yang ditunggunya bertahun-tahun, wanita yang begitu ia cintai, tapi ternyata…

"AAAAA!" ia berteriak lagi.

"Kau sedang apa?" Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya, kemudian ia berubah horror ketika melihat penampilan lelaki itu.

Rok pendek dengan bulu kaki lebat nan keriting, baju aneh yang membuat ia pusing, serta muka di lapisi warna merah mirip keripik sambal singkong. Belum lagi ketika pria itu jalan, bikin eneg.

"Teme… kau mengerikan!"

**Pack!** Sebuh buku tebal mampir di mukanya, membuat ia terjungkal ke belakang.

"Sialan kau Teme!" Ia hendak bangun memukul pria itu, namun…

"Kau membenciku?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto berhenti, "Heh?" Sasuke kemudian duduk mengangkang di atas tempat tidur, membuat Naruto yang masih berada di atas lantai, kembali menatap horror pada celana dalam yang terlihat tanpa halangan di depan matanya.

Naruto memberi isyarat dengan panik dengan kedua jarinya. "Apa kau kecewa karena aku bukan wanita?" Tanyanya lagi, Naruto diam. Memang bukan sepenuhnya salah Sasuke, ia dulu memang tidak bertanya siapa Sasuke sebenarnya. Ia yang seenaknya menyimpulkan sendiri kalau pria itu adalah wanita.

"Lagian mana mungkin orang bisa jatuh cinta saat bocah, kecuali cinta monyet, ini benar-benar menyebalkan,"

"Itu yang kau rasakan juga, kan?" Lanjut Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Naruto memandang lelaki itu dalam diam, kemarahan berkumpul di kepalanya. Jadi selama ini lelaki itu menganggap remeh kesetiannya, penantiannya. Dan semua yang ia percayai selama ini hanyalah omong kosong semata.

"Tahu apa kau!" ia belum pernah semarah ini ataupun kesal sampai sebesar kali ini. "Tahu apa kau selama ini tentang aku! Penantianku yang bertahun-tahun menunggu kepulanganmu! Dan rasa cintaku sejak aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu! Kau tak tahu apa-apa teme sialan!" Ia menumpahkan segalanya, Sasuke memandang dalam diam.

Kemudian lelaki berkulit putih itu bangun, dan duduk di atas paha Naruto sebelah kiri, membuat Naruto kelabakan karena bersentuhan langsung dengan kepunyaan Sasuke. "Makasih." Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi tank lelaki itu. Membuat Naruto kembali horror, apa ada ucapannya yang salah tadi? Kenapa laki-laki ini jadi agresif.

Belum lagi dengan sesuatu yang menusuk perutnya, mengesek celana panjangnya. Ia berkali-kali horror saat Sasuke memajukan sedikit pinggangnya, burung pria itu menusuk juniornya. Sekarang ia paham maksud dari 'pedang ketemu pedang, dan jeruk makan jeruk' ia benar-benar tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, apalagi melihat si 'etong' ikut berdiri dan balas menusuk burung Sasuke.

Silahkan cabut nyawanya sekarang.

**Braak!**

Naruto begitu terkejut ketika seseorang menabrak pintunya, kemudian ia kembali syok melihat orang yang memasuki kamarnya, Gaara dengan dandanan yang sama mengerikannya dengan Sasuke, hanya saja si Gaara memakai baju single sebatas dada. Pusarnya dengan jelas terlihat, membuat Naruto ingin mencakar apapun yang ada.

Tersangka Kushina yang masih terkikik sambil membersihkan kuku indahnya, ya ampun teman Naruto si rambut merah tak kalah manis dengan Sasuke.

Ah ternyata anaknya semata wayang populer juga. 'Minato, kau lihat! Buah memang jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya' kemudian ia kembali terkikik.

Tbc

Waaaa! Apa ini, kok jadi aneh begini ceritanya. Aku niatnya pengen mengikuti alur manga boku no ano ko, tapi ha…ha… jadi begini. Maaf ya! Kalau ini mengecewakan.

Bagi yang bertanya kok naruto bisa suka sama jiraiya padahal ia straight? Itu mah hanya perasaan naruto saja padahal ia kan maho sejati. Wkwkw #dihajar.

Dan yang bilang kupikir insect itu plasetan, itu salah! Itu karena kesalahan saya saja tapi saya biarkan saja seperti itu, rasanya lucu juga ya, Naruto memanggil neji seperti itu #ditimpuk. Dan terimakasih atas yang ngasih tahu kalo kata itu salah.

Terimakasih banyak-banyak pada : **CorvusOnyx****. ****thytwofy. thedy76. yassir2374. Ichikawa Arata. DINDA red-devil24. miszshanty05. 15BLEACHMANIAK. Kagaari. zazuo. sekikaoru. . kitsune Riku11. . Aicinta****. ****Kangdaesung****. ****Suira****. ****Name Posya****. ****Namie. Guest. NS gues. Guest 1. Dirly Kim. Guest 2. Guest 3. .11. Gyujiji. ShinKUrai. Monster Danau Toba. Xilu****. ****Neriel-Chan. aindri961. Oka. Kriwil. Rea. pink banana**


End file.
